Stockholm Syndrome
by Sabaku no Y
Summary: RESPOSTA AO TORNEIO DE FANFICS PROPOSTO POR "A MÁGICA E A ASSASSINA". NEJI x TENTEN :: UA:: ONESHOT ::


N/A: Esta fic é uma ONESHOT e é UA

**N/A: RESPOSTA AO TORNEIO DE FANFICS "A MÁGICA E A ASSASSINA". **

**Esta fic é uma ONESHOT e é UA. **

**China Comunista, 1967.**

**Mão Tse Tung é líder do Partido Comunista e em 1966 empreende a Revolução Cultural Chinesa que acontece até 1969. Esta Revolução visava livrar o governo de Mão Tse de seus opositores dentro do próprio Partido Comunista e no aparelho do Estado chinês. Surge a Guarda Vermelha, que foi composta por estudantes que seguiam os ideais de Mao Tse Tung, estes empreenderam uma verdadeira caçada aos intelectuais da época. Perseguidos por apresentarem ameaças ao governo comunista, muitos foram capturados e enviados para se reeducarem em campos de trabalho forçado. A Guarda Vermelha espalhou o terror e cometeu várias atrocidades por toda a China.**

"_**Stockholm Syndrome**__**" **_

_**-**_

"_**Aquilo que se faz por amor está sempre além do bem e do mal"**_

_**(**_**Friedrich**** Wilhelm ****Nietzsche**_**)**_

_**-**_

Um pequeno filete de fumaça subia e impregnava o ambiente. Por entre os dedos dela, estava o responsável por isso. O cigarro recém-aceso era mais consumido pelo próprio oxigênio do que pela jovem. A falta de concentração ao ato de fumar se dava pelo fato de seus olhos amendoados estarem atentos ao quadro de uma mulher nua à sua frente. Aquela imagem tão normal para a jovem, representava uma verdadeira quebra nos costumes orientais chineses. E por isso seria mantido trancafiado entre quatro paredes. Não que ela quisesse, pois para a mulher de cabelos castanhos e olhos chocolate, isso era uma verdadeira afronta aos seus ideais.

Autora de panfletos anônimos que vinham contendo apenas suas iniciais, _M. T_, Tenten buscava nessas observações ressaltar a importância da mulher na vida pública chinesa. Em seus escritos se encontravam uma verdadeira apologia ao feminismo ocidental. Mas aí se centrava o problema. O governo Chinês que era comunista repudiava totalmente toda e qualquer influência ocidental, ou seja, capitalista.

As mulheres constituíam outra figura que era deixada às minguas. Nascidas em um país onde se buscava mãos e braços fortes para o trabalho, a preferência por filhos homens já as excluía da parcela de preferência de seus próprios pais. E o ato de muitas delas serem abandonadas em calçadas recém-nascidas ou abortadas, já as excluía totalmente da preferência nacional. Se já era difícil ser mulher e alcançar uma notoriedade e almejar bons salários, que constitui a base do capitalismo, ser mulher na China era algo totalmente complexo.

Mas ainda assim, a jovem de coques tentava se sobressair. E usava-se do talento com os pincéis para isso. Em seus quadros comerciáveis, tentava se conter ao abusar de temas que pudessem ser considerados chocantes e acabassem por avacalhar suas vendas. No entanto, não se segurava totalmente e acabava por embutir elementos subjetivos que só poderiam ser percebidos caso o observador tivesse uma vasta cultura ocidental. Coisa que não era fácil de se encontrar em um país onde a população vivia fechada a ela. Mas caso fossem detectados, poderiam gerar alguns dissabores para a morena.

E devido a esses dissabores é que a aconselhavam a parar definitivamente com essas manias. A Guarda Vermelha estava à solta pelas ruas buscando todos aqueles que ousassem submergir a ordem vigente e era exatamente ela que os íntimos da Mitsashi temiam.

Mas suas crenças eram demasiadamente persistentes, fato que preocupava a mãe da moça e era responsável pelas várias noites sem sono da velha senhora. Tenten ouvia os conselhos, mas não os colocava em prática. Teimava que aquilo não era importante e que ninguém daria importância a detalhes que mal podiam ser percebidos e a bilhetes sem nome. Mas o que a moça não sabia, ou ignorava o fato de saber, é que os integrantes da Guarda Vermelha eram estudantes universitários que simpatizavam com os ideais de Mao Tse Tung.

Talvez eles não fossem tão desligados quanto ela pensava. Talvez eles fossem mais atentos do que a jovem chinesa pudesse imaginar.

- Você não vai vender este quadro indecente, vai? – interrogou a mãe da moça, fazendo-a apagar o cigarro no cinzeiro verde-musgo ao lado do sofá.

- Só se me pagarem muito bem – respondeu, sorrindo.

- Não diga besteiras, não é apenas uma mulher nua, até eu que sou uma ignorante posso ver o mesmo rosto da Estatua da Liberdade norte-americana estampado aí – disse, grosseira.

- Não precisa se irritar, já disse que essa eu não venderei! – exclamou.

- Você disse a mesma coisa antes! Enfie algum juízo em sua cabeça e pare com essas idéias malucas que ainda vão te complicar! E ainda como se não bastasse, você assina seu nome nas suas telas! – ralhou a velha.

Os conselhos da mãe lhe eram algo totalmente presente. Não havia um único dia em que ele não fosse dado. E não havia uma só vez em que ele fosse ouvido.

Abaixou-se e pegou as botas de cano alto e as vestiu, ajeitou melhor os dois coques e antes de sair, acendeu outro cigarro e o levou a boca dando a primeira tragada, antes de se despedir e bater a porta da sala. Caminhando até os fundos da casa, pegou a bicicleta vermelha que era o seu veículo de transporte. Alias, não era algo exclusivo que somente ela tivesse, muito pelo contrário. As ruas de Xangai mais pareciam uma maratona onde se via um amontoado de ciclistas.

E dentre todos, estava ela. O sorriso tímido da Mitsashi se abria e contraia a cada conhecido e desconhecido que podia notar no meio de tanta gente. Seguiu as vias principais e logo se dispersou da multidão ao virar esquinas e mais esquinas. O colorido da cidade previa o festival que se aproximava e ela não deixou que os enfeites distribuídos entre dragões e casas a desviassem do caminho. Brecou a bicicleta ao chegar ao destino. As paredes infiltradas e a tintura das paredes denunciavam as condições financeiras do proprietário do imóvel. No entanto, a China toda presenciava as dificuldades a qual estava submetida. Entrou logo e rapidamente foi atendida.

Um beijo caloroso a recebera, ao mesmo tempo em que a puxara para dentro com fulgor. A morena não teve tempo nem de o cumprimentar. As mordidas que sentia sobre seus lábios a desnorteavam, bem como as mãos que a envolviam na nuca e enlaçavam a cintura fina. Ao sentir o seio esquerdo ser comprimido, arfou e recuperou a força para se expressar.

- Calma, está tão feliz assim em me ver? – brincou, sapeca.

- Você não sabe o quanto – respondeu, voltando a prensar o corpo a sua frente.

O sorriso maroto da morena se desmanchou ao sentir os dedos masculinos rodearem os bicos dos seios. A face adquiriu a pose da entrega pelo prazer ao sentir o corpo amolecer e o desejo tomar conta de si. O abraço apertado aproximou o corpo dele ainda mais. Os pelos da nuca de ambos se eriçaram ao sentir a proximidade e tantos beijos que lhe eram dissipados pelo local.

A mão que deslizava o cós feminino parou ao ouvir passos se aproximarem. Os passos não pareciam traduzir um ou outro, mas alguns. Os olhos cor de chocolate não entenderam a repentina parada e nem a reação tranqüilizada que ele tomou ao dar as costas a ela.

- Você está esperando alguém? – perguntou, confusa.

- Sim, mas não esperava que viessem tão cedo – respondeu, pesaroso.

Os passos que atravessavam o corredor com mais velocidade, logo cessaram e bateram na porta. A jovem estranhou tudo aquilo, mas se recompôs rapidamente, ainda achando estranho a velocidade com que cruzaram todo o espaço que levava até a porta do local.

- Quem são? – perguntou, duvidosa.

Não houve resposta.

- Quem são? – tornou a perguntar, só que dessa vez já alterada pela falta de respostas por parte dele.

A omissão ainda se manteve. Ao invés da resposta, tornou ele a ignorar a morena e a abrir a porta, antes mesmo que batessem. Não havia necessidade de esperar. Ele já sabia quem eram. O rosto surpreso dela se transformou ao ver as roupas que aqueles homens que adentravam o recinto usavam. Os olhos se abriram na tentativa de tentar confirmar a cena que via. A respiração entrecortada logo tomou conta da jovem. Não houve mais nada que precisasse ser feito para que ela entendesse perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo ali.

Tola. Era isso que ela era. O homem com quem dividira noites de sexo e algumas conversas, era apenas mais um deles. O sentimento de impotência a dominou e a desmontou completamente. O homem com quem dividira afeto lhe devolvera traição. O tremor das mãos não se escondeu ao passá-las descontroladamente pelos cabelos, desmanchando os coques.

Maldita hora em que confiara nele. Maldita hora em que contara a ele seus ideais. Maldita hora em que o conhecera.

Somente com o movimentar da cabeça dele, os homens da Guarda se voltaram para ela. A expressão tristonha do rapaz logo se desmanchou ao mandar que a levassem logo dali. O desespero tomou conta da mulher e tentando inutilmente se afastar, foi segurada com nenhuma delicadeza. Os pedidos desesperados para que a soltassem não eram ouvidos e todos os esforços que o corpo franzino fazia eram em vão. As lágrimas escorreram a face feminina e os olhos que pareciam chocolates, agora pareciam cerejas.

Ela não via quem a segurava. Ela não ouvia o que eles diziam. Também não sentia a violência que era depositada contra seu corpo a cada tentativa de se esquivar. Ela só via ele, bem como seu desgosto se esvaecer pela fresta da porta.

-

O corpo jogado no chão da sala escura denunciava as agressões que havia sofrido. Os olhos marejados pareciam paralisados e só se moviam quando as pálpebras insistiam em fechar e derramar algumas lágrimas. Os fios despenteados e desalinhados se misturavam e se colavam aos ferimentos que recebera. Provavelmente estaria morta se não fosse o jovem de longos cabelos. Ainda que tivesse sido grosseiro, impediu que continuassem a surrá-la. A boca rosada que outrora fora beijada, guardava agora o vermelho carmim do sangue. E em meio ao cansaço sofrido e a dor que seus membros emanavam, adormeceu.

-

O sono pesado deu espaço ao tatear que lhe corria por sobre o corpo. O imediato encolhimento foi detido. Se ainda lhe restava alguma força, ela foi despejada em seus gritos. A mão que a calou, tratou de fazer sangrar novamente o local que as plaquetas de seu sangue tentaram suprimir. A calça puxada com violência elucidava exatamente o que estava por vir. No entanto, ao sentir um quadril se posicionar entre suas pernas, considerou que deveria ter guardado suas forças para empurrá-lo de si. Fechou os olhos e rezou para que aquilo acabasse logo.

O escuro do lugar impedia que o rosto do homem que estocava forte em si fosse visto, mas não o impedia de ser sentido. O gemido gutural que ele soltara revelava que a tortura pela qual passava, tinha chegado ao fim. Pelo menos, por hora. O rápido afastar do homem indicou que aquilo ocorria escondido. A luz que iluminou o corpo dele ao abrir a porta permitiu que a memória feminina fixasse a imagem dentro de si. Uma imagem sem rosto, sem personagem, mas ainda assim, irremediavelmente inesquecível.

-

A dor que lhe apertava o estômago, indicava a fome que a jovem sentia. Não tinha comido nada desde que a trouxeram ali. A noite já havia caído ao longe e a manhã já dava seus primeiros raios. Um dia bonito que provavelmente estaria nublado para sua mãe. E ainda mais nublado para a jovem.

"_Uma bela jovem"_ – ouviu alguém dizer.

Aquilo lhe trouxe novos arrepios. Parecia que ela seria o divertimento daqueles que saíam às ruas atrás de todo e qualquer ser que quisesse demonstrar seus pensamentos. Dissipou as conclusões precipitadas ao ouvir a porta do lugar ser aberta. O medo se apoderou dela novamente ao ver que o jovem de longos cabelos adentrara o recinto. Encolheu-se contra a parede.

- Coma – disse ele, colocando um recipiente com algo que ela não sabia distinguir.

Os olhos amedrontados dela congelaram ao focalizar os olhos brancos dele. Desviando o olhar da jovem, deu as costas. No entanto, não pôde deixar o recinto ao ser impedido por outro integrante da guarda.

- Neji, o que está fazendo? Leve-a para trabalhar! Você sabe que não pode fazer isso – implicou o jovem de profundas olheiras.

- Ela não suportará o trabalho – disse, ríspido.

- Todos suportam o trabalho aqui – continuou o outro. – Não deve afeiçoar-se por ninguém aqui dentro – prosseguiu.

- Sei exatamente as minhas obrigações, mas ela está muito machucada e não suportará o trabalho – continuou ele.

- Como quiser – disse o jovem, analisando a moça no chão. – Mas amanhã ela deverá ir – concluiu, batendo a porta.

Segurando na maçaneta para também deixar o lugar, parou ao ouvir a moça.

- Por que se importa se agüentarei ou não? – perguntou ela.

- Coma apenas – ignorou, fechando a porta.

A moça não entendeu nada. Mas de alguma forma, por mais nojo e ódio que tivesse da Guarda, aqueles olhos pareceram penetrantes. Dissipou os pensamentos ao puxar o recipiente e comer ligeiramente. Sentiu os lábios inchados arderem ao ingerir a comida.

Aquilo era torturante. Uma pequena saída de ar e nada mais naquele local. De um lado, o pote sujo e de outro, as botas de cano alto. E no meio, ela. Desesperadamente suja e machucada. Desesperadamente presa e trancafiada. Tentou-se manter em pé, mas a surra que levara não permitiu que seu corpo se sustentasse sozinho. A dor que sentia espalhava-se e lhe induzia cada vez mais ao sono. Sono que não era tranqüilo. Sono de um lânguido ser.

A boca seca clamava por água e a saliva já não hidratava mais os ferimentos labiais. O tremor já começava a se apoderar do corpo da jovem. A falta de nicotina era torturante. As unhas que eram compridas e bem feitas, já se apresentavam lascadas por todos os dedos.

A intensidade da luz solar diminuía e ela percebia que o dia estava acabando.

"_Por Deus, isso é o inferno"._

Ela precisava sair dali, mas não tinha como. O medo da noite trazia consigo o medo de outras visitas noturnas. O medo deles. O medo daquele que a forçara.

O choro não tardou em rolar. Secou o rosto antes que a água salgada escorresse pelos cortes da face.

-

A noite já caíra e o que lhe melhorava os ânimos era saber que no dia seguinte sairia dali. Não importava para onde fosse ou que quer que fizesse. Tudo seria melhor que ali.

Os barulhos dos grilos e o completo silêncio, indicavam que aquele local era afastado de tudo. Os passos dos homens da Guarda eram os únicos sons que aterrorizavam o lugar. O som que se aproximava da porta a aterrorizava. O som da maçaneta a estremecia.

O lugar escuro se iluminava todas as vezes que aquela porta se abria. E seu olhar se escurecia. O jovem de longos cabelos se aproximava da morena e ela se encolhia como um ato involuntário.

Os braços dele circundaram o corpo dela.

"_Não"_ – murmurou, cansada.

A força dele ergueu a jovem e a colocou nos braços, tirando a moça do lugar e a carregando para fora da sela. As luzes amareladas indicavam que eram os lampiões os responsáveis pela iluminação dos corredores dali. Um pequeno quarto se revelou ao fim de uma longa escadaria, assim que a porta se abriu. Agarrou-se no peito dele. Por mais medo que tivesse, o dono dos olhos perolados a fazia sentir um pouco mais segura. Depositou-a por sobre a cama, fazendo-a estranhar tudo aquilo. Mas de alguma forma, ela não sentia medo dele.

- Você está febril – disse, ao tocar a testa dela.

Dentro do quarto amarelado, viu uma segunda porta, pela qual ele passou. O som da água lhe permitiu definir como um banheiro. As mãos dele logo a pegaram de volta e a conduziram até lá.

- Um banho frio a ajudará – disse ele.

- Por que se preocupa? Sou mais uma feminista ocidentalizada – resmungou, sentindo as vestes serem soltas.

- Sou contra qualquer coisa que possa trazer à China aquela velha situação na qual cresci – disse, puxando as peças íntimas dela e as jogando de lado. – Entretanto, não permito maus tratos a ninguém, por mais que veja isso todos os dias – continuou, molhando um pano.

O rosto da moça se avermelhou. Estava nua na frente de um estranho e ele ainda lhe dava banho. A água gelada imediatamente arrepiou seu corpo.

- Qual seu nome? – perguntou ela.

- Hyuuga Neji – respondeu, observando as curvas da jovem.

As mãos da jovem imediatamente se voltaram para os cabelos. Os nós e a sujeira saíam aos poucos. O homem de longos fios passava o pano no corpo da jovem, na tentativa de livrá-la da sujeira. Assustou-se com a habilidade dele ao lidar com ela sem nem ao menos olhar para seu corpo. No entanto, ele parou ao observar marcas de dedos em seus quadris.

- Alguém te violentou?- perguntou ele, indicando as marcas. O silêncio dela se manifestou. Convencido de que sim, entregou um pedaço de sabão à jovem. Já havia lavado todo o corpo feminino, restava apenas a intimidade de Tenten.

- Lave-se e quando terminar, me chame.

-

O gosto amargo tomou conta da boca da jovem.

- Você não sentirá mais dor – disse, observando a morena. – Deveria ter sido mais cautelosa ao contar sobre o que pensa – disse, pegando o copo e colocando no canto da cama.

- Agora é tarde – lamentou ela. – Quando sairei daqui? – perguntou confusa.

Ele não respondeu, somente respirou fundo.

- Vamos, tenho que levar você de volta – encerrou ele.

- Dê-me um cigarro, ao menos – pediu, receosa.

-

O sol ardia a pele branca. Sob ele, a moça de cabelos cor de chocolate. A única parte que se encontrava fresca em seu corpo eram seus pés, submersos na água da plantação de arroz. Entretanto, ela preferia sentir o ardor a se mover naquele lugar. A cada passo, o medo de algum bicho escondido a fazia prestar muita atenção. O corpo já não doía com a mesma intensidade de antes, mas as noites frias que passava nos alojamentos e a friagem adquirida pela baixa temperatura das águas da várzea, já mostravam que a saúde da Mitsashi andava comprometida.

A má alimentação já dava os primeiros sinais, fazendo com que a única fonte de cor em sua face fosse apenas o ardido do sol. A perca de peso, ainda que fosse pequena, já era perceptível aos olhos dos demais e dos guardas. A jornada durava horas e o trabalho exaustivo permitia apenas que a jovem se recolhesse junto dos demais. As visitas noturnas tinham cessado, entretanto o medo de que elas voltassem a acontecer ainda era muito presente. Mesmo no meio de tantos afazeres, hora ou outra, os olhos dela procuravam pelos dele. Ela não sabia dizer o que sentia ao vê-lo.

Só sabia que se sentia segura e que junto dele, nada lhe aconteceria. Ele dera provas disso dezenas de vezes. Entretanto, tentava enfiar na cabeça que ele era apenas mais um dos seus _caçadores, _mas isso nem sempre surtia efeito.

Evitava sair do alojamento muitas vezes. Mas nem sempre conseguia. O corpo que tinha a nicotina como algo intrínseco, não podia esperar muito. A jovem que se segurava o dia todo, dava um jeito de chegar até o jovem de longos cabelos. Escondida e cautelosamente, atravessava todo o complexo e o encontrava no quarto onde fora cuidada por ele.

Abria a porta furtivamente e adentrava o recinto. Às vezes o achava lá, outras não. Mas sempre encontrava a carteira de cigarros com um dragão verde cravejado, cheia deles por sinal. Saía da mesma forma que entrava e sempre tomava os mesmos cuidados. E também tomava o cuidado de levar dois ou três a mais, pois ela nunca sabia se no próximo dia, teria a oportunidade de chegar até lá.

Naquela noite, ele a esperou. Assim que a jovem abriu a porta, fitou o corpo a sua frente e logo soltou.

- Pare com isso – disse ele.

- Sabe que não consigo – disse, francamente.

- Não me refiro aos cigarros – disse, ríspido.

- Sobre o que então? – perguntou, receosa.

- Você me olha demais e dá sempre um jeito de aparecer por aqui – começou ele. – Alguns comentários sobre você e eu começaram a correr entre os outros – continuou. – Não posso continuar a aceitar que venha aqui e continue me seguindo com olhares, posso ser considerado um traidor e não apenas eu, mas toda minha família corre risco de morte – concluiu.

- Venho aqui apenas por seus cigarros – disse, encabulada.

- Mentira – cortou ele.

Os olhos dela se perderam ao acompanhar os movimentos dele. A mão masculina se aproximou do corpo feminino e o puxou com força para si. Aproximou-se do pescoço dela e lá, roçou os lábios, arrepiando a pele da morena. Não houve resistência alguma por parte dela. A boca que lhe dava beijos leves por sobre a pele, logo se encaminhou até o rosto de Tenten. A boca se aproximou dos lábios da jovem e num piscar de olhos, capturou-os.

A língua não pediu passagem e entrou com selvageria. Parecia que em menos de um segundo, a ânsia masculina despertara e não conseguia se controlar. O desejo adormecido dele acordara tirando a veste feminina dela. Os dedos hábeis logo encontraram os mamilos que já se encontravam intumescidos devido às caricias fortes do moreno. As mãos que outrora seguravam pincéis e canetas, agora calejadas, deslizavam por sobre o a nudez recém-revelada.

A intimidade que era acariciada logo deu asas aos suspiros dela, e o toque firme sobre o membro dele, logo fez com que ele a levantasse do chão e a depositasse sobre a cama. Sem pestanejar, entrou na mulher que mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir-se ser invadida.

- Eu menti – disse, entrecortada. – Eu também venho aqui para poder te ver – revelou, tentando manter a consciência.

- Nunca mais faça isso – disse, contrariado.

O corpo dela arqueou e as primeiras contrações fizeram com que o homem não suportasse e explodisse de prazer. Ainda com a mulher sob si, esperou que ela o soltasse. Ela não o fez.

- Eu devia te odiar – disse ela. – Você é mais um dos "caça-liberdades" e eu passei grande parte da minha vida tentando ir contra tudo o que vocês pregam – continuou. – Mas a verdade é que eu não esqueço seu olhar, não esqueço de sua proteção, acho que te odiar seria impossível – concluiu, acariciando os cabelos que se encontravam desalinhados.

- Você me enlouquece – disse ele. – Sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu aqui, mas isso não pode acontecer nunca mais – prosseguiu, soltando-se dos braços femininos. – Eu quis mais do que tudo te ter, mas não pode continuar.

A moça simplesmente ignorou os pedidos dele e tornou a beijá-lo.

- Me ouça, Tenten – gritou ele. - Prometa-me que não voltará até aqui e nem me olhará mais – disse ele, totalmente convencido.

- Por que quer que eu não te olhe? Até agora a pouco, você estava arfando sobre mim! – respondeu, contrariada. – Eu te amo e eu não posso te odiar – disse, chorosa.

- Terá que me odiar, então – concluiu.

- Impossível – respondeu contrariada.

- Fui eu quem te forçou – disse ele, olhando para o chão. – Fui eu quem abriu a porta de madrugada aquela vez e te tomei contra a vontade – revelou.

A frase congelou todo e qualquer movimento da morena. Os olhos dela pararam ao se lembrar da cena em que vivenciara. Na tentativa de gritar ou sair correndo, nada aconteceu. O silêncio sepulcral tomou conta do lugar e depois de longos minutos, o som do choro feminino foi ouvido. Como alguém que se recupera milagrosamente, levantou-se da cama de Neji e vestiu as roupas rapidamente, saindo do lugar com as mãos segurando a boca para que o som não se alastrasse pelos corredores.

"_Tola"_ - era isso o que ela pensava.

Novamente fora enganada. Novamente tinha sido a presa de um homem sem escrúpulos. Novamente tinha sido ferida pelos mesmos mecanismos que tentava combater quando escrevia para tentar subverter a situação da mulher chinesa. Concluiu que tudo o que fazia era inútil. Tão inútil que a colocara naquele lugar, tão inútil que seus escritos não foram nem sequer seguidos pela própria autora.

E novamente tinha se apaixonado por um desertor. Tenten era o alvo de seu próprio alvo. Ela já não via mais utilidade alguma para sua vida, já que nem ela fora capaz de se manter neutra aos seus próprios ideais.

Neji observava a foto de um pequeno garoto e raciocinava sobre tudo o que tinha dito a moça. Ele odiava mentiras, odiava ter que mentir. Odiava ter que abdicar sua vida em prol de seus preceitos. Mas não lhe restava outra escolha. Dentro dele havia um medo, e esse medo era o de que seu filho passasse as mesmas necessidades que passara quando menino. Não queria que a busca incessante ao lucro, fizesse aquele pequeno garoto sofrer. Na verdade, não queria que abusassem dele, como fizeram consigo próprio.

Não queria que o pequeno tivesse de enfrentar trabalhos ainda com cueiros. Mas na verdade, o que ele mais queria agora, era que seu filho fosse trazido de volta para ele. E para isso, teve de assumir uma falta não cometida. Teve de renunciar o que sentia por ela para ver o sorriso do menino lhe contemplar a vista. Se os pegassem, a alegria que a criança trazia, seria aniquilada.

E ela teve de renunciar suas filosofias, seus amores e a realidade. Bem como sua vida, ao pensar sobre a essência de sua própria existência.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Stockholm Syndrome ou Síndrome de Estocolmo é** um estado psicológico particular desenvolvido por pessoas que são vítimas de seqüestro ou raptos. A síndrome se desenvolve a partir de tentativas da vítima de se identificar com seu captor ou de conquistar a simpatia do seqüestrador. As vítimas começam por identificar-se emocionalmente com os sequestradores, a princípio como mecanismo de defesa, por medo de retaliação e/ou violência. Pequenos gestos gentis por parte dos captores são frequentemente amplificados porque, do ponto de vista do refém é muito difícil, senão impossível, ter uma visão clara da realidade nessas circunstâncias e conseguir mensurar o perigo real. As tentativas de libertação, são, por esse motivo, vistas como uma ameaça, porque o refém pode correr o risco de ser magoado. É importante notar que os sintomas são consequência de um stress físico e emocional extremo. O complexo e dúbio comportamento de afetividade e ódio simultâneo junto aos captores é considerado uma estratégia de sobrevivência por parte das vítimas. É importante observar que o processo da síndrome ocorre sem que a vítima tenha consciência disso. A mente fabrica uma estratégia ilusória para proteger a psique da vítima. A identificação afetiva e emocional com o sequestrador acontece para proporcionar afastamento emocional da realidade perigosa e violenta a qual a pessoa está sendo submetida.

_**YO!**_

**Uia, quase passei das 10 páginas que eram permitidas de fic! Hehehe**

**Bom, fiz essa fic para o concurso de fanfics e realmente espero que possa ser, ao menos, classificada XD.**

**Espero que gostem e mesmo se nao gostarem, o importante é participar n.n**

**Aos meus leitores, desejooo do fundo do coração que gostem!!**

_**Kissus a todos e deêm GO!**_


End file.
